36/39
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَالْقَمَرَ قَدَّرْنَاهُ مَنَازِلَ حَتَّى عَادَ كَالْعُرْجُونِ الْقَدِيمِ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Vel kamera kaddernahü menazile hatta ade kel urcunil kadiym Kelime anlamlı meal 1-vel gamera: Aya gelince 2-gaddernâhü: belirlemişizdir 3-menâzile: yörüngeler 4-hattâ: sonunda 5-âde: döner 6-kel urcunil gadîm: eğri hurma salkımı çöpügibi olur Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ve ay için de muayyen zamanlarda konaklar takdîr ettik, her devrin sonunda, eski, kuru ve eğri hurma salkımının çöpüne döner. Ali Bulaç Meali Ay'a gelince, biz onun için de birtakım uğrak yerleri takdir ettik; sonunda o, eski bir hurma dalı gibi döndü (döner). Ahmet Varol Meali 39.Ay için de belli menziller tayin ettik. Sonunda o eğri bir hurma dalına döner. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Ayın dolaşımı için de konak yerleri (evreler) belirledik. Nihayet o, eğrilmiş kuru hurma dalı gibi olur. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Ay için de birtakım menziller (yörüngeler) tayin ettik. Nihayet o, eğri hurma dalı gibi (hilâl) olur da geri döner. Edip Yüksel Meali 39. Aya da, kuru bir hurma dalına dönüşünceye kadar çeşitli evreler belirledik. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin Aya da; ona da bir takım menziller tayin etmişizdir, nihayet dönmüş (dolanmış) eğri bir hurma dalı gibi olmuştur. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Aya da: menzil menzil ona mıktarlar biçmişizdir, nihayet dönmüş eski urcun gibi olmuştur Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Biz kamer'e de konaklar takdir ettik. Nihâyet hurma salkımının eski kurumuş eğri dalı gibi bir hale dönmüş olur. Muhammed Esed ve ay(da da bir işaret vardır ki) Biz onu, kuru ve eğik bir hurma dalını andırır hale gelinceye kadar çeşitli safhalardan geçirdik: Suat Yıldırım Ay için de birtakım safhalar, duraklar tâyin ettik; dolaşa dolaşa, nihayet eski hurma salkımının çöpü gibi kuru, sarı, kavisli bir hâle gelir. Süleyman Ateş Meali Aya da konaklar tâyin ettik. Nihâyet o, eski urcun(hurma salkımının sapın)a benzer bir hâle geldi. Şaban Piriş Meali Ay’a da duraklar belirledik ki sonunda kuru bir hurma dalı gibi olur. Ümit Şimşek Meali Ay için de menziller belirledik ki, git gide kurumuş hurma dalına döner. 15 Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Ay'a gelince, biz onun için de bir takım durak noktaları/birtakım evreler belirledik. Nihayet o, eski hurma sapının eğrilmişi gibi geri döner. Yusuf Ali (English) And the Moon, we have measured for her mansions (to traverse) till she returns like the old (and withered) lower part of a date stalk. M. Pickthall (English) And for the moon We have appointed mansions till she return like an old shrivelled palm-leaf. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) 39- Aya gelince ona konak konak ölçü biçmişizdir. O güneş gibi istikrarlı bir şekilde akıp gitmez. Ona birtakım konaklar ve her konaklamaya göre bir ölçü tayin etmişizdir. Gezegendir, her gün bir konak yerine gelir, her konağa göre bir şekilde görünür. Araplar, ayın konaklarını şunlarla saymışlardır: Şertan, butayn, süreyya, deberan, hek'a, hen'a, zira', nesre, tarf, cebhe, zübre, sarfe, avva, simâk, gafir, zubânâ, iklîl, kalb, şevle, neâim, belde, sa'düzzâbih, sa'dübüla', sa'düssüud, sa'dül'ahbiye fer'uddelvil, muahhar, reşa. Bunlardan her gece bir konağa konar da geleceğe kadar nuru (aydınlığı) arta arta, sonra da eksile eksile son konakta -ki kavuşumdan öncedir- iyice incelir, kavislenir. Nihayet dönüp eski urcun gibi olana kadar. URCÛN: Eğri salkım çöpü demektir. Özellikle hurma salkımının dip çöpü ki eskisi, yani geçen seneninki, daha ince, daha eğri, daha renkli olur. Bu benzetme, çok şaşırtıcı bir güzelliktedir. Zannedildiği gibi hilâlin ilk ve son şeklini göstermekle kalmıyor, Ay'ın o konaklarda giderken dünya etrafında bir ayda kat ettiği yörüngenin bir hattını da göstermiş oluyor. Eski denilmekle bu yörünge üzerinde Ay'ın her konaktaki hacmi de hayal ettirilmiş bulunuyor ki, eski astronomiciler bu benzetmenin inceliğini kavrayamazlardı. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri 39. ve ayda bir işaret vardır ki Biz onu, kuru ve eğik bir hurma dalını (20) andırır hale gelinceye kadar çeşitli safhalardan geçirdik: 20 - Bu tanımlama, ‘urcûn isminin karşılığıdır -kuruduğunda ve eskidiğinde bir yarım ay gibi incelen ve bükülen hurma salkımı (karş. Lane V, 1997). Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 39. Biz ay'a da menziller takdir ettik. Nihayet hurma salkımının eski kurumuş eğri dalı gibi bir hâle dönmüş olur. 39. Evet.. Alemlerin Rabbi buyuruyor ki: (Biz aya da menzillen takdir ettik) 0 da güneş gibi semada kendisine tâyin edilmiş olan yörüngelerde, alanlarda dolaşmasına devameder durur. Her ay içinde ay için yirmi sekiz konak vardır. Ay otuz gün olunca kamer iki gece gizlenir, görünmez ve eğer ay yirmi dokuz gün olursa kamer bir gece görünmez bir hâlde bulunur, (nihayet hurma salkımının eski kurumuş eğri dalı gibi bir hale dönmüş olur) Bir ay içindeki dolaşması neticesinde görülen tarafı incelerek git gide gözden kaybolur. § Urcun; Hurma salkımının kuruyup yay gibi eğilmiş olan dalı =çöpü demektir. üçüncü mektup